My New Marauderess
by ScruffyEars
Summary: Lily becomes a Marauder. One-shot.


Hey, guys. I decided to write this short one-shot to get my mind off of my other story for a few minutes. I just need a short break and I'll keep going on the other story. Hope you like this one.

I don't own Harry Potter.

My New Marauderess

"Hey, Prongs." Sirius said to me as I walked in our dormitory. Or at least, it used to be my dorm too, until I was assigned to my new bedroom in the Heads dorms.

"Hey, Padfoot." I looked around at the mess that made the floor almost impossible to see. "What happened here?"

"Wormtail was looking for something. Doesn't matter, anyway. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be eye-stocking Evans?" he said grinning.

"Shove off." I said sternly. But I couldn't hold back a chuckle. For the past six years I had (I admit) been stalking Lily Evans. (Not in the weird 'I wanna hurt you way' but in the 'love-sick teenager' way.) This year I had gotten a fresh start with her and we were now close friends.

"I came for the Map. I need to borrow it for tonight." I said.

"What for?" he asked curiously. But he still got up and went to Moony's trunk.

I shrugged. "I just need it for something."

He suddenly stood straight and turned to face me with the map in his hand. "You're gonna show Evans, aren't you?"

"Just let me see the map, Padfoot." I grabbed the Map from him and he continued to stare at me. "She won't tell."

"Prongs, this is Evans we're talking about. Of course she's gonna go straight to McGonagall once you show her the Map. She'll have it confiscated!"

"I trust her, Padfoot." I said quietly.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before he let out a sigh. "If you trust her, then I guess I can too."

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Padfoot. She won't tell, I promise." I rushed out and I heard him call. "Go get her, mate!"

I chuckled as I made my way down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. I walked briskly in the direction of the Heads Common Room. I was both excited and nervous. What would Lily say.

It was then that I realized what a good friend Sirius was. I owed him so much.

I finally burst into the common room. I didn't mean to make any noise coming in. I sent an apologetic look at Lily as she looked up from her essay.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You look worried. Are you sure you're okay?" she got that small crinkle between her eyebrows like she always did when she got worried.

"I'm fine, really." I said.

"Okay." She said slowly.

I went over to where she was seated on the couch by the fire. She had books on the table in front of her and on her lap along with her essay. I loved how studious she was at times. She would study everything at least once a week so she could have the rest of the week off.

I sat next to her and watched her continue her essay. When she worked on school work, she was usually oblivious to everything around her. So, I took out the Map from my robes and quietly uttered the words: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Once the magic ink spread across the Map, I watched the students and teachers of Hogwarts walk through the halls and classrooms. Nothing unusual was happening so, I was about to put the Map away when I heard Lily ask: "What's that?"

Before I could protest Lily snatched the Map from my hands and observed it for a second before looking up at me in wonder. I gave her a weak smile and she looked back at the special piece of parchment in her hands.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…?" she looked at me again. Many questions were evident in her eyes. I nodded. "are proud to present The Marauders Map?"

I sighed. This was definitely not how I wanted this to go.

"James, what is this?" she finally asked.

"It's a Map that the guys and I made in our first year." I said.

"Does this actually work? I mean…"

"Are the people where the Map says they are?" she nodded. "Yes, look." I pointed out the two of us in the Heads Common Room. I heard her small intake of breathe.

"James…would you care to explain?"

So, then I told her of my first year with the guys. When we got our nicknames after we had discovered Moony was a werewolf. (Lily knew about Moony.) I told her that we had gotten our nicknames from the animal that suited us. And after much hesitation and prodding from Lily (she literally kept poking me until I spilled) I finally told her about how Sirius, Peter and I were illegal animagus. I told her every Marauders secret I knew and when I was done I waited for her reaction.

"Well, that was a lot." She said without looking at me.

I kept staring at her so intensely, I was surprised she hadn't caught on fire. (Not that I wanted Lily to set on fire. Never! She's mine! Take that, stupid flames!) "Lily, you can't tell anyone."

She looked at me and for a second I expected her to start yelling at me for expecting her for keeping it a secret. Well, there was definitely anger in her eyes. "James Potter, why didn't you tell me sooner? I can keep a secret!"

My jaw felt slack for a second and I immediately straightened up and defended myself. "How was I supposed to know you would take it so well?"

"James, I'm your friend! I told you before, you can tell me everything!"

I was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

She immediately calmed down when she saw my puppy dog eyes. (Or stag eyes. Sirius had the right to claim the puppy dog eye thing.)

"You can tell me anything and trust that I'll keep it a secret, James. Don't forget that." She said softly.

I nodded. "Thanks, Lily." I grinned at her.

She gave me a small smile before giving me that mischievous grin I had only seen a couple times before in my life.

"Can we go walk around?" she asked.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? I think I'm gonna have to report you, Lily." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get that cloak of yours."

I grinned at her. I **loved** hearing that come out of my Lily's mouth.

So, for the next hour we explored Hogwarts from under my cloak and laughed after barely managing to escape professors or prefects on patrol. I felt so happy right now. This night could not get better. We finally, made our way outside. I told Lily some great Marauder's tales and listened to her laughs in the still night air. It was such a warm, lovely thing to hear. I eventually changed into Prongs for her and she giggled and petted me. (Which I quite enjoyed.) We were finally at the Lake.

Lily had been quiet for some time now and I was about to worry, when she spoke up. "James, thank you for telling me all of that. But do you trust me?"

"Of course, Lily."

"James, tell me if you're hiding anything else from me." She stopped walked and turned around to look at me.

"I am." I admitted.

"So am I."

I wondered what she could be hiding when I blurted out: "I love you."

And I was surprised to hear her say the same thing as I did in unison with me.

I looked up from my shoes and into her eyes in astonishment. She grinned and threw herself at me. Her lips were on mine, so warm and loving and yet demanding. When I realized I wasn't kissing her back, I immediately got to work. I put one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back, blocking any chance of escape she had. Now that I had her, I wasn't ever going to give her up.

I licked her lower lip asking for permission but, I barely gave her time to open her mouth before I met her tongue with mine. I felt her smile into the kiss and I wondered if I was being too eager. But come on, I had been waiting for this moment for six long years.

My Lily tasted so sweet, like chocolate. And yet she had a spice to her too. Like a fine wine. I loved this new found flavor so much. I knew nothing could compare to my sweet Lily's lips. She pulled away first (But that was kind of expected.) and her lips went to my ear. I felt her warm breathe on my ear and neck.

"I thought you had forgotten about me this year." She whispered, panting.

"Never." I promised her. Then, I grinned into her hair. "Welcome to the club, my new Marauder."

I felt her grin back. "Marauderess."

"I definitely like the sound of that." I told her.

"Your one and only Marauderess." She said, pulling back to look at me.

She looked at me for another second before kissing me again.

My New Marauderess.


End file.
